The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having a first fitting part, a second fitting part connected by a gear mechanism to the first fitting part, a driving ring, which at least partially defines an eccentric and is mounted rotatably in the first fitting part, for driving a rolling movement of the second fitting part on the first fitting part, and a rotatably mounted, drivable driving bushing for rotating the driving ring.
DE 199 38 666 A1 discloses a fitting of this type, in which the driver necessary for the drive is of two-part design in the form of a driving bushing and a driving ring, in order to reduce a functionally induced backlash during reversal of direction. The driving bushing and driving ring are connected to each other in a rotationally fixed manner via two lugs and a cutout. When the fitting is adjusted by motor, there is, however, the problem that undesirable, high loads occur in the fitting, particularly when approaching the end stop.